


Our Definition of Perfection

by unlockthelore



Series: Family Is Who You Choose [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Satya and Fareeha are Overwatch agents who don't flinch at the likes of Talon and Vishkar, but parenthood? That can be a little astonishing. These are bits and pieces of the lives of the Amari-Vaswani family, and the ups and downs of parenting while trying to save the world.A companion fic toFamily Is Who You Choose.





	Our Definition of Perfection

The sun began its descent across the sky as the old hover-truck rumbled and sputtered its way into Overwatch’s hangar. Easing her foot off the gas, Fareeha leaned back in her seat and turned the keys in the ignition waiting for the dashboard to go dark before pulling them out. She sighed and shifted in her seat, years of military service and being in uncomfortable situations allowed her some degree of tolerance for poor seating. However, an hour or so riding about in a truck with aging seats with padding missing would wear anyone down. While kneading into her shoulder muscle, she glanced over to the passenger seat where Satya was gazing out the window.

Fareeha’s lips parted and she sucked in a harsh breath. Sure they’d been married for some time now but seeing Satya at peace and lost in her thoughts always took Fareeha’s breath away. Especially with how beautiful she looked without even trying. Dark hair spilling down her back, locks of it draped artfully across her shoulders, her facial features were as impeccable as her work — sharp, angular, strong and divine. And her eyes — just looking into them made Fareeha lose her train of thought in a snap.

“What are you smiling about?”

The same eyes that captivated her thoughts turned towards her and Fareeha opened her mouth then shut it like a gaping fish. Satya’s eyebrow quirked up and the slight curve to her lips suggested that she was trying to keep from smiling. Fareeha was almost certain her cheeks were turning a ruddy shade of red and she chuckled nervously, feeling like a teenager with a crush.

Then it hit her all at once and she smiled slyly.

“Am I not allowed to smile at my beautiful wife?” She shot back, enjoying the way Satya’s expression shifted to one of surprise.

The architect turned her head away, covering her mouth with her hand, the white of her prosthetic matching nicely with the gold wedding band. Fareeha leaned as close as her seatbelt would allow, ready to take a page out of Jesse’s book of endearments when a soft yawn from the backseat prompted her to turn around.

“Mommy?”

Their daughter, Mariam, with shoulder-length thick dark brown curly hair and warm brown skin discolored around her eyes, nose and chin, sat up and rubbed at her eyes, the jacket that’d been covering her slipping down and almost falling to the car floor. Satya neatly picked it up and folded it, ignoring the amused smile Fareeha gave her. Giving the little girl her attention, Fareeha smiled as she stretched her arms over her head. Her white t-shirt with D.Va’s logo printed on it slightly rumpled and twisted, blue (although Satya argued with her on what shade of blue) shorts bunched up at her knee, a band-aid on each shin from a bad scrape, and her white sneaker methodically cleaned by Satya and one of their daughter’s prized possessions.

Their daughter.

Fareeha’s smile warmed and she unbuckled her seatbelt, twisting around to run her fingers through the girl’s hair. Without a moment’s hesitation, her daughter leaned into her touch while rubbing her eyes with one closed fist, blinking blearily then meeting Fareeha’s gaze with a tiny smile.

“We’re home now, malak, are you still sleepy?”

The vehement shake of the head followed in response but the resulting yawn told Fareeha otherwise. Satya hummed softly, peering into the backseat. Pressed against the side door with one hand laid on his stomach was their son Khalid, his head lulled back and eyes shut, mouth half-open. After Fareeha pulled away, Mariam curled close to her brother’s side and tucked her head against his chest.

“Not sleepy,” she mumbled, supprressing a yawn and failing. “Resting my eyes…”

Fareeha resisted the urge to snort but she did roll her eyes heavenward, turning around and opening her door.

“I will contact the others so they can unload,” Satya said, opening hers as well.

Climbing out of the truck, Fareeha eyed the wares stacked in the back beneath the tarp and grimaced. It would take some time for htem to bring it all in by themselves. And from the look of Satya as she rounded to the back door of the truck and opened it, gently rousing their son and daughter from sleep, they had their own unloading to do. Her communicator vibrated and she ignored it in favor of shutting the doors and taking a sleeping Mariam from Satya’s arms as the other woman tried to navigate their half-asleep son from knocking into everything in front of him.

Mariam tucked her head in the hollow of Fareeha’s neck, sniffling and cuddling close while Khalid had all but leant against Satya’s side, only guided ahead by her prodding and soft words.

“Guessin’ it went okay?” Jesse asked in passing, thumbs hooked in his belt loops after giving Mariam a tip of the hat, delighting in her sleepy smile.

“Yeah, the kids tried to talk Satya into buying them Lucio-o’s.”

“No,” Jesse said with a mock gasp, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yep, and she caved after Mariam pulled out the eyes.”

Jesse whistled low and tutted, shaking his head. “That’s a dirty move, Mari,” he teased, holding out his hand, the little girl taking it and giving it a shake.

“Outlaws,” they said at the same time, making Fareeha roll her eyes as Jesse pulled away and Mariam leaned into her with soft giggles.

“Alright, alright, this little outlaw needs to go down for a quick nap.”

“Well don’t let me keep you then, see ya later, junebug.”

Mariam waved at Jesse over Fareeha’s shoulder, mumbling, “Bye Unca Jesse…” before the last bit of her energy reserve gave out and she slumped against Fareeha.

By the time they reached their apartment, Satya was leaving Khalid and Mariam’s room, stepping aside so Fareeha could walk through. Laying Mariam in bed was the easiest part, getting her to take off her shoes and wiggle out of her socks was the hard part. It took a few minutes of cajoling and a story about people who steal your socks when you’re sleeping for her to take them and her shoes off, tucked beneath her blankets and out like a light.

“Sock thieves?” Satya asked once Fareeha successfully left the room, easing the door shut behind her.

“In all fairness, driers are sock thieves.”

Satya rolled her eyes, muttering something beneath her breath and Fareeha stepped closer.

“Now, if I recall, you never answered my question.”

Surprised colored Satya’s features then her lips pursed together, an easy smile forming as she reached up to hold Fareeha’s face in her hands, leaning close until their noses brushed together and Fareeha could feel the heat radiating from Satya.

It was a test, Fareeha knew it. A little game, one where they would both win but whomever gave in first would lose in some sense of the word. But she couldn’t help herself. Tilting her head, Fareeha leaned closer to press a kiss to Satya’s lips when —

“Mommy!”

Fareeha sighed.

The joys of having kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work and would like to support me, [why not buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/iyhuckleberry)?


End file.
